


𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes





	𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔

If someone had asked Chris Beck, aged six, if he knew that one day he would be the doctor on the Ares III mission to Mars, he would have probably laughed as he continued to read his favourite book. There was absolutely no way that he would even set foot in a space-craft, let alone fly to the red planet.

He brushed off his dream to visit the lonely depths of space, and instead focused on studying for his Masters in Biomedical Science at Yale. Some weekends were spent watching movies with you, your cousin and aunt in the sleepy town the two of you were born in, whilst other weekends were spent with you studying for pop quizzes.

You had known Chris ever since the pair of you were five. You had pushed Chris into the sand, causing him to spill his chocolate ice-cream and break his nose. Instead of making a big scene over it, Chris simply pulled you down and the two of you spent three hours laughing about it whilst sat in hospital getting your injuries tended to.

You were studying journalism at Yale, alongside your cousin, and it meant that you didn’t often get to see Chris but the two of you treasured the time you were together. “God, he’s so fucking irritating” your cousin ranted, storming into your room as you were working on an essay.

When you didn’t answer, she continued on her tirade about the rich boy she had made acquaintances with. “I know that he’s from old money but he’s very much mistaken if that makes him think he can do whatever. And God, if he’s going to work for the newspaper at least appear regularly.” 

You just hummed, knowing that she would tire herself out soon. You knew the boy she was talking about too. Logan Huntzberger was an egotistical know-it-all, and you couldn’t stand him one bit. Neither could Rory, apparently, but the last time your cousin hated someone they ended up dating – much to your aunts and grandparents disapproval.

“Anyway, it’s Friday so I’d better head out. Want me to give them your love?” You turned in your seat, watching as she packed her purse before putting her best coat on. “You know you have to forgive them at some point, you can’t hate them forever.”

You completely ignored her last comment, and instead opted to wish her a safe drive before returning back to the Word document on your laptop. You knew you should forgive your grandparents, but how can you when they turned away the only person you had ever truly loved and refused to accept who you were.

Rory’s departure turned into the arrival of Chris, and you felt relief at the fact your best friend had turned up. Being around Chris meant that you didn’t have to worry about family issues – everything could just be tuned out and you could _relax_. 

Until, of course, Chris had decided to ask the dreaded question. “I thought you were going to go to dinner with Rory this evening?”

“Nope. Decided that I wasn’t quite ready to forgive them yet.” You didn’t intend for any of your answers to come out so clipped, but you were frustrated with the way everyone seemed to breathe down your neck to forgive your grandparents all the time.  


Chris wanted to respond with something, try to persuade you into changing your mind, but he couldn’t risk cracking the close-knit friendship the two of you had. He couldn’t risk letting his feelings for you come into play. So instead, he stayed quiet.

Whilst your best friend was making himself comfortable on your bed, an email came through from a classmate about the essay that you were working on. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding.”

Before Chris could ask what was wrong, you began a very angry tirade. “This asshole professor has brought the deadline forward to three hours from now instead of next week just because he’s taking an impromptu vacation. I’m only just finished the first draft of this essay and now this is what I’ll have to submit.” You couldn’t help but start crying – the essay wasn’t going towards your final grade, but you constantly strived for greatness.

“Don’t cry honey. Make the quick changes that you need to make and hand it in whilst I sort out a little movie theatre for the two of us. I know you’ve got a spare white sheet under the bed, and I’ll text Rory to stay the night at Richard and Emily’s so it’ll be just the two of us. It’s going to be okay, I promise” Chris reassured you, hoping that his plan would help you to feel less stressed.

Forty minutes later and the two of you were singing along to Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again, and all of your worries seemed to feel like nothing at all.

If only Chris Beck could say the same.


End file.
